The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Interdiction devices such as non-lethal hand grenades, for example the M84 Stun Grenade, generally take the form of incendiary devices that are thrown or shot into a designated area. Such devices typically use a chemical mixture that is detonated. These devices are limited in that once the chemicals are detonated, they are depleted and the device is spent. The chemical bi-product of the exothermic reaction used to generate the effect, while non-hazardous, nevertheless produces smoke that can limit the operations of friendly forces in the area where the device has been deployed.
Furthermore, the use of such conventional, incendiary devices in confined areas is often limited, particularly when these areas may contain volatile substances, which would give rise to a risk of secondary explosions. Thus, situations frequently exist where it is not possible or advisable to use an incendiary type interdiction device.